


The Second Great Emu War of 2020

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, low calorie angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: When Brock gets something in his head Jack knows it futile to change it.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	The Second Great Emu War of 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCrossbonesx (StarSpangledBucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts), [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> To the wonderful Kali and Zoe
> 
> Title: a twist on The Great Emu War of 1932

Brock: you have no idea what I got 

Jack stares at the message, distraught. They have plenty of stuff in their house as is but whatever Brock was dragging home from Target or Walmart or IKEA would join the family. It was pointless to argue with Brock, who had hoarding tendencies (he insisted he didn’t; the pile of boxes in every corner suggested differently). Jack combated it by thinning things out when Brock wasn’t paying attention. It wasn’t the best system but Brock refused to hear reason, especially when it was on sale. 

Jack: can’t wait

Forty minutes later Jack heard the sound of gravel churning beneath his tires. Jack heaved a sigh, set aside his finger of whiskey and book, and got to his feet to carry in whatever nonsense Brock had managed to find when he was supposed to be running to the supermarket to get eggs, bread and cheese. But when he stepped off the porch he saw Brock carrying a cardboard box with air holes stabbed through. 

Jack was allergic to cats and they worked way too much for a dog. “What did you do.”

Brock’s grin turned to a petulant scowl. “He needed a home.”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “What is he?”

“It’s a surprise.” Brock was grinning again. “Imma set him down and we can get the fence started.”

“Fence? I swear to God if that is a fucking cow — ”

“You’re an idiot. A cow would never fit in this box.”

“Show me what it is.”

Brock hugged the box and turned to the side a bit to avoid Jack grabbing it. “His name is Chester and we can’t give him back.”

Jack threw his hands up. “Okay, fine, show me Chester.”

Brock squinted at him and then carefully unfolded the top of the box. Jack peered down at him, stripped feathers and long gray legs. “I swear to God if that is an emu, Brock…”

“He's not just an emu, Jack. He’s our emu and his name is Chester.”

Jack felt a headache coming on. “We don’t know anything about raising emus.”

“We’ll google it.”

“Where did you even find him?”

“The Perry’s! They have a pair and they had a bunch of chicks and Chester was free.”

“You know what’s not free? Caring for a giant fucking bird!”

The chick stirred and, if Jack wasn’t mistaken, glared at him. Great, a baby and already aggressive. 

“Don’t use that language around Chester. He’s just a baby, aren’t you.” Brock stroked a finger along his back. The chick stopped glaring at Jack and seemed to enjoy the affection. “Jack, how many people can say I have an emu?”

“The Perry family.”

“Well now we can say it too. Chester Rollins.”

Jack sighed and started towards the car where he could see a tangle of wire netting and posts. “You know I’m gonna have to build a building for him right? They tax that shit.”

Brock was halfway to the house but he paused to say, “Language! And good, you can use the garage for something important.”

“Working on my motorcycle is important.”

“Not as important as our baby Chester.”

Jack had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to thin out Chester but, deep down, he didn’t really mind. If it made Brock happy, it was worth it.


End file.
